Edge finishing and deburring are operations that must be carried out on many objects after they have been machined, cut or otherwise formed. At present these operations are carried out by hand (by filing or scraping), by grinding, by chemical erosion methods or by some other means. None of these methods is considered to be totally satisfactory.